Sex Appel
by BUBU30
Summary: ¿Qué tanto puede cambiar en 1 año de tu vida? Ranma ha conseguido la cura de su maldición pero a un precio muy elevado. ¿Cómo reaccionará al ver a la marimacho en la portada de la revista Play Boy? Sex appel ha vuelto en una versión 2.0, remasterizada al 2016
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, como algunos saben está historia estaba online hace un par de años 2012 y se quedó estancada porque no sabía como seguir con la historia_

 _Estaba en un proceso de mejoras y reedición pero preferí arriesgarme a borrarla y comenzar de nuevo dejando sólo el 1er capítulo_

 _Pido muchas disculpas a las personas que dejaron rws, alertas y comentarios en esta historia! Prometo que volverá, pero al igual que los personajes en esta historia, he madurado como persona y escritora; me gusta tanto la base de esta historia que espero que esa evolución se note en esta nueva versión de la historia_

 _Akane será más empoderada ;) que era la idea inicial, Ranma sufrirá un poco más que en la original pero como dicen el amor es de dulce y agraz._

 **Como siempre, todos los derechos de Ranma ½ y sus personajes le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko y las compañías que llevaron a cabo su animación, esto es sin fines de lucro y espero que disfruten sex apppel 2.0**

 **SEX APPEL**

 **Capítulo 1: caminos que se separan, y se vuelven a encontrar**

Habían pasado unos meses desde la boda fallida y las cosas en el dojo Tendo entre Ranma y Akane no iban muy bien. Las peleas se volvían cada vez más constantes entre la pareja y claramente ambos deseaban cosas distintas y se notaba a la distancia. Es por esto que hartos de la situación Genma, Nodoka y Soun habían decidido juntar a los adolescentes para comenzar a forjar el camino que determinaría su futuro, enfocándose particularmente sobre lo que pasaría después de terminar el colegio, el funcionamiento del dojo, pero sobre todo concretar su matrimonio.

Una tarde después del colegio, cerraron las puertas del dojo y obligaron a ambos jóvenes a sentarse y conversar para comenzar a aclarar sus intenciones, uno con el otro pero también sobre sus responsabilidades impuestas por sus padres.

''chicos, como saben los hemos citado aquí porque la situación no da para más y hay que solucionarlo lo antes posible. Ranma tu que deseas hacer después de terminar el colegio?'' preguntó el dueño del dojo con la mirada fija en el luchador. El aire solemne y tenso hacía muy incómoda la situación para ambos adolescentes.

''siendo sincero, mi prioridad es encontrar la cura para mi maldición por sobre todo, y luego obviamente dedicarme a las artes marciales y supongo que al dojo'', comentó Ranma con la vista perdida en el vacío evitando ver a una Akane, quien bastante tensa y apretando fuertemente los puños sobre su uniforme escolar aguantaba las ganas de llorar. Se sentía despreciada, desdichada y derrotada. Los sentimientos de Ranma eran tan confusos y desconocidos para ella aunque su declaración en China parecía tan sincera. Era un hipócrita, ella siempre le había demostrado que no le importaba su maldición, que lo aceptaba con sus cosas buenas y las toneladas de cosas malas pero al parecer para él seguía siendo más importante dejar de ser Ranko que contraer matrimonio con ella y eso le dolía.

''Papá, yo no tengo ningún deseo de casarme con una persona para que no soy prioridad. El supone que quiere mantener el dojo pero no está seguro. '' Lanzó con despecho y rabia mientras su aura seguía creciendo cargada de dolor. Pero la bomba vendría a continuación '' Y yo por mi parte tampoco estoy tan segura de querer dedicar mi vida a las artes marciales. Tengo buenas calificaciones y deseo seguir estudiando. Ser una dueña de casa nunca ha sido una opción para mí y no pienso amarrar a este idiota egoísta. '' El oji azul se dignó a verla mientras era ella quien permanecía con la vista perdida en el vacío y los ojos cristalinos. Las declaraciones de su ¿prometida? Le habían dolido y bastante. Las artes marciales eran un lazo que compartían en silencio y gran parte de su identidad y existencia. No es que no quisiera hacerse cargo del dojo, era que no se sentía lo suficientemente hombre ni maduro para asumir dicha responsabilidad. Apenas tenía 17 años por Kami! Amaba profundamente a la terca chiquilla pero sentía que aún le quedaban muchas cosas por vivir antes de comprometerse tan profundamente.

Genma y Soun suspiraron derrotados, mientras que sus ojos eran unas pequeñas cascadas. Sus deseos de unir sus escuelas parecían cada vez más lejano sobre todo ahora que la menor de las Tendo parecía cada día menos interesada en las artes marciales y eso era preocupante para su padre ya que ella era la única heredera del estilo libre Tendo, sí su hijita perdía su amor por el arte, su herencia también desaparecería.

Nodoka los miraba fijamente sabiendo que ambos mentían por orgullo, suspiró pesadamente. Nuevamente se volteó para quedar frente al par de hombres que lloraban amargamente. Dentro de su insistencia, los 3 adultos sabían que estaban presionando a sus hijos hasta el límite y que tarde o temprano esa burbuja explotaría si ellos no hacían nada al respecto. Ella era la más consciente que ese par de niñatos se amaban profundamente aunque ninguno fuera capaz de admitirlo abiertamente pero sabía que si seguían por ese camino, no sólo las escuelas no se unirían, pero aún peor, ellos podían terminar odiándose.

Fue por eso que con voz firme les propuso ''tengo una idea, dijo despacio la mujer, estoy segura que funcionará; pero confíen en mí y no me interrumpan'' le murmuró a los patriarcas mientras que la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo de mantequilla. Un plan perfecto se ingeniaba en su cerebro y estaba segura que sería la mejor solución para todos.

Una sonrisa casi maliciosa se posó en sus labios, sus ojos se empequeñecieron y les ofreció una oferta que no podrían rechazar. ''Les tengo una proposición, y creo sinceramente que es lo mejor para todos. Desde hoy, tienen 1 año para cumplir su sueño sin la intervención de ninguno de nosotros, por primera vez en mucho tiempo gozarán del libre albedrió. En tu caso Ranma tendrás la oportunidad para encontrar la cura para tu maldición, mientras que tú Akane, tendrás la oportunidad de evaluar si la vida universitaria es lo que realmente deseas o incluso otros caminos. Si encuentran a otra persona o si se dan cuenta de que realmente mantener el dojo no es su mayor anhelo ya buscaremos una solución. Si no, en 1 año estarán oficialmente casados y sin posibilidad de divorcio. ¿Aceptan?''

Los chicos se miraron sabiendo que dentro de todo no tenían más opción, habían alcanzado un callejón sin salida a pesar de que un año parecía mucho tiempo, sabían que se les esfumaría de las manos en un segundo aunque era la única oportunidad que tenían para definir ellos mismo su propio destino. Fue por esto que resignados suspiraron y ambos miraron a Nodoka directamente a los ojos, ''Acepto'' dijeron ambos al unísono.

''Ranma mañana iremos a comprar los pasajes para China para que te vayas lo antes posible. '' Mirando a su hijo con melancolía, sería difícil no tenerlo cerca durante tanto tiempo. '' Mientras que tu Akane, ya sabes que pronto comenzará el papeleo para la universidad. Estoy segura de que tus notas podrás optar a una beca. Pueden retirarse. '' expresó solemnemente la kendoka quien se levantó con elegancia seguida por los patriarcas de ambas familias quienes la seguían en completo silencio.

Akane taciturna y silenciosa, subió a su habitación si siquiera mirar a su prometido una vez. Su mente daba vueltas, mientras seguía meditando sobre la tentadora oferta de su suegra. Amaba a Ranma con toda su alma pero sentía y sabía que no era correspondida. Muchas cosas podrían cambiar en un año, podría conocer a una hermosa mujer en China y no querer volver nunca más o tal vez concretar el compromiso con alguna de sus otras prometidas que siempre habían sido más dulces, hermosas, hábiles y buenas cocineras, incluso la loca de Kodashi. Suspiró pesadamente mientras se lanzaba en silencio a su cama y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer. Aun así, a pesar de que la solución le rompía el alma, él tenía derecho a ser feliz y ver lo que realmente quería hacer con su vida pero ella también y eso representaba una luz de esperanza en el incierto camino que la esperaba.

Últimamente había encontrado una nueva pasión, una en la que era realmente buena, la música. Asistía constantemente a karaokes con sus amigas donde era ovacionada. En el escenario se sentía tan segura de mi misma, de que ella valía también podía ser una chica sensual y llamativa, al mismo tiempo había comenzado a escribir para tratar de apaliar un poco su dolor y frustración. Pero ese era un secreto para su familia. Se levantó pesadamente de la cama, se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su jersey color menta y sacó un pequeño cuaderno que estaba escondido en su escritorio y comenzó a garabatear frases liberando su frustración.

Por su lado el joven de ojos cobalto subió al techo a pensar. Tenía apenas un año para llegar a China y ser un hombre de verdad, para ser digno de casarse con la muchacha de cabellos azulados. Realmente quería hacerse cargo del dojo y retribuirle a los Tendo todos los años de comida y alojamiento pero aún no se sentía listo, quería volverse más fuerte y comenzar a ganar torneos para aportar con dinero al hogar. Ranma sabía que los estudios no eran su fuerte y tampoco una posibilidad en su vida, por lo que si quería mantener a una familia tenía que ser a base de su fuerza y habilidad. Miró al cielo estrellado y cerró su puño con fuerza como si hiciera una promesa con el infinito. Era un hecho, mañana se iría a China en búsqueda de una solución, su camino a la redención para convertirse en alguien digno de devolver al dojo Tendo a su mejor época. Dejaría de ser un chiquillo estúpido, desde mañana comenzaba su camino para ser un hombre del cual su madre estaría orgulloso.

Descendió del techo y tocó la ventana de la muchacha para anunciarle su decisión. Ella escondió el pequeño cuaderno y se paró al escuchar el ruido en su ventana, abriendo sin mirar a Ranma. Se volvió a sentar en su escritorio. Odiaba tener la vista clavada en el piso, pero sabía que si miraba a sus ojos color mar no podría aguantar las ganas de lanzase en sus brazos y ponerse a llorar suplicándole que no la abandone. Por segunda vez en el día, el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo de mantequilla. Él por su parte, entró silencioso y con delicadeza como pocas veces lo hacía con una pesadez en el pecho por culpa de la angustia que lo estaba matando, sabía que su destino estaba a pasos de dar un giro en 180° y no estaba tan seguro si quería dar ese paso

''Akane, vengo a anunciarte que mañana parto a China y quería despedirme.'' murmuró cabizbajo mientras estaba de cuclillas en su escritorio, incluso él intentaba contener sus ganas de llorar, sus ojos cristalinos ocultos bajo su flequillo ocultaban su dolor, su incertidumbre pero sobre todo su deseo de abrazarla, de pedirle que no lo olvide, que lo espero pero sobre todo de prometerle que la vuelta el sería realmente digno de ella. Decirle que la amaba a pesar de ser una marimacho, su marimacho.

La mujer que permanecía sentada en su escritorio murmuró muy despacio ''que tengas suerte y que encuentres la cura para tu maldición'' su voz estaba totalmente quebrada, tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar, su respiración era cada vez más agitada. '' y si te casas con alguna de tus hermosas prometidas durante ese año; no te molestes siquiera en regresar'' finalizó con un evidente rastro de celos en su voz.

El hombre sonrió ante sus palabras confirmando que ella sentía lo mismo que él, se acercó a ella con delicadeza y le susurró al oído, ''no te preocupes, regresaré siendo un hombre de verdad'', ella se tensó pero a él no le importo ya que en un acto sorpresivo, le tomó la cara para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer nuevamente por la ventana.

Akane aún un poco atónita, sonrió ante el dulce gesto, llevando su mano a su mejilla como queriendo capturar ese momento en la eternidad, casi como si tuviera la certidumbre que no se volvería a repetir, mientras que nuevamente las traviesas lágrimas acumuladas comenzaban a correr libremente por sus pómulos níveos.

La mañana siguiente fue un caos y la casona Tendo estaba repleta, mientras que Ranma partía rumbo a China luego de despedirse prometiendo traerles agua a todos los malditos. Kodashi, Ukyo y Shampoo lloraban desconsoladas suplicándole que las dejaran partir con él, pero se rehusaba constantemente. Ya estaba un poco harto de sus lágrimas, eso lo sacaba de control y lo ponía nervioso e incómodo. Fue por eso que las dejó en Nerima, no sin antes hacerles prometerle que si lo seguían se olvidaran de él para siempre, ya que no les volvería a dirigir la palabra en lo que les quedaba de vida. Akane no quiso ser parte del circo, además que se había podido despedir de su prometido en privado. Le dedico una tímida sonrisa antes de desearle nuevamente un buen viaje.

El tiempo se pasaba volando y se comunicaba con su madre, su única confidente a través de cartas. Desde que había logrado llegar a China, apenas en 2 meses logró llegar al manantial de Yusenko, que para su alivio y satisfacción estaba en perfecto estado, aunque no por eso había sido más fácil volver a la normalidad. Ya que por su torpeza múltiples veces estuvo a punto de caer en un nuevo manantial maldito. Con una maldición era más que suficiente pensaba el luchador. Al encontrar el pozo de la mujer ahogada, sonrió con nostalgia en pesar que nunca volvería a ser la exuberante pelirroja Ranko y que dentro de todo había logrado sacarle buen provecho y también le había dado la oportunidad de proteger a su prometida en múltiples ocasiones. Aun así estaba feliz de poder disfrutar del mar y las piscinas sin tener que preocuparse de su apariencia, lo único que lamentaría es que ahora tendría que afrontar las heladerías como un hombre y eso era un poco vergonzoso, pero era el precio a pagar.

Agradecía a su madre haberle dado la oportunidad de emprender el viaje ya que gracias a esto había vuelto a ser un hombre normal y sabía que su felicidad sería total cuando viera a Akane nuevamente. Se llevó suficiente agua para curar a todos quienes quisieran. Sonrió satisfecho; aún tenía mucho tiempo los que aprovechó para conocer un poco más del país y participar en unos cuantos campeonatos locales de artes marciales además de aprender nuevas técnicas y hacerse cada vez más poderoso.

Habían pasado 8 meses cuando el joven luchador volvió a pisar el suelo de Nerima. 8 meses de estar alejado e incomunicado del mundo. Ocho meses de aprendizaje espiritual y maduración. Estaba satisfecho, más adulto y seguro de lo que quería. Entró a una florería para comprar un ramo de flores para su prometida y su madre. Hasta que de la nada paró en seco frente a un kiosco de revistas. Reconocía ese pelo azulado y esos ojos chocolate en cualquier parte. Las flores se cayeron de sus brazos y su boca se abrió enormemente. ¡¿AKANE TENDO, SU PROMETIDA, EN LA PORTADA DE LA REVISTA PLAY BOY?

 _ **Continuara…**_

Que les pareció? =) ya sabrán que fue lo que pasó con Akane :B espero que me sigan leyendo ;) besos BUBU30

PS 2016: Se que han pasado 5 años desde que comenzó esta historia, 5 en que no escribía y no es que la haya abandonado (odio cuando hacen eso) es sólo que las musas son malvadas y traviesas, pero he vuelto a las pistas en todo mi esplendor, primero reeditando y pronto reviviendo esta historia que siento tiene un par de lectores fieles. Espero que les gusten estas modificaciones y que no abandonen sexappel ;)


	2. Magic, madness, heaven, sin

**Capítulo** **2: Magic, madness, heaven, sin**

 _En la vida de Akane 8 meses antes de la portada..._

Luego de la partida de Ranma al igual que el resto de las prometidas, Akane había quedado destrozada por dentro, aunque había sabido disimularlo muy bien detrás de su dulce sonrisa de niña buena y orgullosa. A pesar de que su vida amorosa seguía siendo un caos por culpa de su ausente y desaparecido prometido, su vida académica la tenía orgullosa y feliz. Los últimos 4 meses se había puesto la meta de finalizar con éxito su paso por la secundaria para tener mayor libertad para presentar sus papeles para la admisión a diferentes universidades en Tokio y Nerima además de incrementar sus posibilidades de obtener generosas becas. Aún no tenía muy claro que quería hacer con su futuro, pero sabía que su arduo esfuerzo le daba un amplio margen.

Por otro lado, una vez que había cumplido con sus responsabilidades académicas y de haberse graduado como la mejor de la generación en Furinkan, sacando torrentes de lágrimas orgullosas de su progenitor, la menor de las Tendo aprovechaba su tiempo libre para salir y distraerse con sus amigas. Había conseguido un empleo de medio tiempo en una pequeña cafetería, lo que le permitía tener ingresos para salir con sus amigas, comprarse ropa y una guitarra. Era impresionante como su dinero le rendía muchísimo más ahora que estaba lejos de ser un objeto de interés para los inescrupulosos chantajes de su hermana mayor. Su último secreto descubierto había sido que había abierto un pequeño canal de youtube en alza donde subía canciones haciendo covers de sus artistas preferidos junto a P-chan y su recién adquirida guitarra. Estaba emocionada con los tutoriales online que la ayudaban a mejorar con su instrumento día y a día, finalmente sentía que era realmente buena en algo, había encontrado su lugar en el mundo de alguna forma. Tal vez no sería nunca una gran cocinera o la mejor artista, pero la música era algo que la completaba y la hacía sentir especial.

La astucia y la intuición que nunca le fallaba a la mediana de los Tendo le decía que prestara atención al nuevo talento de su hermana, podría ser su nueva mina de oro. Por ende, prometió no revelarle a nadie su secreto cibernético a cambio de que ella la mantuviera informada del crecimiento de sus seguidores y si recibía alguna oferta interesante. Akane la miraba sin entender, por lo mismo aceptó sin mayor problema. Una sonrisa zorruna y ojos en forma de Yen llenaron de alegría a la Tendo quien por su parte estaba finalizando el 1er año de Economía y Administración en la Universidad de Nerima. Era evidente para todos que la chiquilla seguiría el camino de las finanzas, ella y el dinero eran uno solo. Kasumi seguía encargándose tranquilamente del funcionamiento de la casa, aunque siempre con un ojo atento y material cuidando en las sombras a su hermanita. Ella no era buena lidiando con las despedidas ni los abandonos y no quería verla nuevamente con el corazón destrozado. Tal vez sería mejor para ella cancelar el compromiso y que Ranma nunca volviera. Quería mucho a su cuñado, pero sabía que la relación que mantenía con Akane rayaba en lo tóxico. La veía tan genuinamente feliz y tranquila que esperaba que fuera algo que se mantuviera como una constante en el tiempo. Era evidente que extrañaba al oji azul, en más de alguna ocasión la había pillado infraganti cantando melodía melancólica con los ojos llorosos, aunque también había aprendido a vivir su vida sin él y eso la tranquilizaba. Tal vez lo había tomado como una oportunidad que le regalaba la vida para encontrarse a si misma.

Su nuevo trabajo y la desaparición de sus rivales amorosas la habían ayudado a concentrar su atención nuevamente en ella misma y a fortalecer el vínculo con sus hermanas. Ya no era esa chiquilla orgullosa que odiaba a los hombres con sus inmaduros 16, tenía que comenzar a comportarse como una mujer adulta de una vez y asumir el peso además de las responsabilidades que implicaban sus 18 años. Con la ayuda de Nabiki y el sabio consejo de Nodoka había comenzado a renovar su clóset, aunque había permanecido fiel a su corta cabellera, lentamente comenzaba a controlar su temperamento impulsivo asistiendo a clases de yoga con Kasumi y asumiendo que era hora de aprender a escuchar antes de actuar. Tal vez y sólo tal vez, Ranma le habría dicho la verdad en más de una ocasión y ella no había querido escucharlo al estar cegada por su ira y sus celos.

Motivada por sus amigos y Nabiki, lentamente Akane había comenzado a conocer la vida nocturna de Nerima y había descubierto que los Karaoke podían ser una fuente inagotable de sana entretención. Esa noche, sin saber muy bien porque se había esmerado en su presentación personal, tenía algo así como un buen presentimiento. Se había puesto unos jeans pitillo azules de tiro alto, una polera strapless con estampado de grullas en tonos amarillos y una chaqueta de cuerina negra. Su sencillo maquillaje destacaba por un coqueto cat eyed y sus labios en color damasco con un toque mate además de un par de gotas de su última adquisición, su perfume Lady Million de Pacco Rabanne. Sonrió satisfecha frente al espejo y pasada las 21 hrs salió a divertirse a un pequeño local en Tokio junto a sus fieles amigas, Yuka y Sayuri. Una vez en el local pidieron un Cosmopolitan para cada una emulando a las chicas de Sex and the City y brindaron por su juventud y amistad, total girls just wanna have fun*…

 _Mientras tanto en el mundo de Ranma, 8 meses después_

Al luchador de ojos zafirinos casi se le cae el mundo al darse cuenta de que efectivamente la muchacha de mirada chocolate era su prometida. Reconocía esa mirada de determinación e inocencia en cualquier parte, salvo que ahora se escondía un toque de **¿SENSUALIDAD Y PICARDIA?** Acompañado de esa sonrisa tan característica suya que lo hacía enloquecer. El titular de la revista no hizo más que corroborar lo que él se negaba a creer, ' **'AKANE TENDO: la nueva idol japonesa, una mezcla perfecta de inocencia y sensualidad''.**

Inocencia por supuesto, ella era la mujer más inocente y bondadosa que conocía, pero ¿sensualidad? ¿Desde cuándo que SU MARIMACHO era una mujer sensual, o al menos que lo asumiera y lo gritara al mundo entero? Ranma sabía que su prometida era una mujer extremadamente sensual pero lo hilarante es que ni ella misma lo sabía. Ella en teoría estaba muy lejos de ser como Shampoo, una mujer que conocía y se enorgullecía de sus atributos y los utilizaba a su favor en cualquier ocasión que pudiera beneficiarla.

Akane por otro lado era de esas mujeres que al igual que su hermana Kasumi, prefería esconder sus curvas detrás de ropa más bien holgada y trajes de baño de una pieza en lugar de pequeños shorts o bikini más característicos del estilo de Nabiki. La única ocasión en que Akane solía revelar más piel de lo normal era con sus pequeños shorts durante las clases de deporte o cuando salía a trotar por ende verla, a ELLA en la portada de ESA revista era algo increíblemente difícil de imaginar y/o comprender para Saotome. Tapó su nariz antes de manchar la revista con sangre y volvió a concentrarse en la portada.

La foto de portada era bastante insinuante. Mostraban a la menor de las Tendo vestida de conejita Playboy con la colita y orejas además del pequeño corbatín rojo y muñequeras simulando las mangas de una camisa de hombre. El traje strapleess y bastante apretado totalmente negro resaltaba majestuosamente las curvas además de las blancas, torneadas y eternas piernas de su prometida. Akane se encontraba parada de lado con una mano en la cadera mostrando sus prominentes senos, sus bien formadas, blancas y eternas piernas además de levantado su formado trasero. Al mismo tiempo que tenía un dedo en su mejilla dándole un aire inocente. Su cabello permanecía aún corto y sus facciones de niña no habían cambiado mucho dándole un aire más travieso. Su maquillaje ahumado no hacía más que resaltar esa disyuntiva de sensualidad de mujer adulta y de niña haciendo algo indebido.

Esta vez no pudo evitar que un rastro de sangre se le cayera de la nariz, se podría imaginar a Shampoo en esa situación, incluso a Ukyo, pero ¿Akane? Eso provocó que al mismo sus nudillos se pusieron blancos al pensar cuantos pervertidos tendrían esa revista en sus casas y harían cosas que no quería ni imaginar. Soltó un suspiro frustrado mientras el vendedor lo miraba divertido.

''Es muy hermosa, ¿verdad?'' preguntó el vendedor que no debía tener más de 25 años

''Si, es una diosa'' internamente Ranma no pudo evitar reír al recordar a Kuno, a quién por primera vez le encontraba la razón, una diosa con alma de tigresa.

''Ha sido la edición más vendida del año, bueno, eso es obvio ya que además del hecho de ser una mujer deseable y hermosa, es la cantante del momento. Te recomiendo llevarte la revista pronto si la deseas, la última que me queda en stock'' dijo amablemente el muchacho mientras comenzaba a atender a otro cliente.

Ranma no lo dudó ni un segundo, con el poco dinero que le sobrara compró la revista y salió rumbo al parque. Tenía muchas cosas que asimilar antes de volver al dojo Tendo y eventualmente volver a ver a su prometida. Se instaló debajo de un cerezo y comenzó a ojear la revista dejando de lado a las seductoras mujeres que aparecían sin ropa a lo largo de la revista, para llegar a lo que realmente le interesaba, ver a que nivel llegaban las fotos de la peliazul.

En una de las imágenes se mostraba a una Akane con las gotas de agua cayendo por su cuerpo mientras salía de una piscina con el pelo mojado y un pequeño, demasiado pequeño para el gusto de Ranma traje de baño azul cobalto, mientras uno de sus dedos estaba enganchado en el bikini dejándolo debajo de la cadera y tal vez más abajo. Su mirada reflejaba coquetería mientras que sus ojos entrecerrados incitaban a soñar con su figura.

En la siguiente imagen, estaba apoyada contra una muralla, con las manos detrás de su espalda y su rostro levemente de perfil con la vista perdida hacía el infinito, su pelo largo totalmente revuelto cayendo libremente por su espalda. Estaba cubierta únicamente con una pequeña pantaleta negra de encaje, una corbata negra y una camisa masculina blanca que ocultaba sus senos, aunque sus pezones se traslucían. Con cada foto a Ranma se le caía la sangre de la nariz a borbotones y su inquieto miembro comenzaba a reaccionar.

La última toma fue la más provocativa mostrando a Akane mirando fijamente a la cámara, aunque su flequillo cubría un poco su vista, sus labios rojos y torso descubierto, mientras cubría sus senos únicamente con su brazo izquierdo mientras que en su mano derecha colgaba un micrófono, la foto resaltaba su estrecha cintura y largas pierdas mientras que abajo tenía una microscópica minifalda y zapatos de tacón de 15cm. Luego de babear cerca de una hora de con las fotos y tratando de controlar su miembro ya que era apenas medio día y el parque estaba repleto de familias, el joven luchador comenzó a leer la entrevista.

 _Es impresionante la gran voz y sensualidad que tiene la joven Akane Tendo, quien con apenas 18 años de edad recientemente cumplidos ya es dueña de una fama mundial que se ha impulsado en menos de medio año de carrera quien comenzó como una youtuber más, pero que lentamente comenzó a ganar adeptos. A pesar de su fama, es una chica amable, sencilla, impresionantemente bella y el fiel reflejo de la nueva mujer japonesa, cuya mayor fortaleza y clave de su éxito rotundo han sido su perseverancia y saber exactamente lo que quiere, aunque siempre manteniendo los pies sobre la tierra._

 **Periodista: ''Akane, todos queremos saber ¿Cómo comienza tu carrera de cantante?''**

 **Akane:** '' Bueno, todo comenzó hacer un par de meses atrás cuando unas amigas me convencieron de ir a un pequeño bar karaoke en Tokio. Había inaugurado reciente mi canal de youtube hace poco mientras mejoraba mis habilidades con la guitarra lo que me ayudó a descubrir que cantar era algo que realmente me gustaba hacer. Mis grandes inspiraciones fueron mujeres fuertes con voces increíbles para cantar y componer como Adele o Taylor Swift, disfruto mucho de la música pop.

Ese día en particular, había una canción que no lograba sacarme de la cabeza, One and Only de Adele, había sido algo así como una compañera para mi en los momentos difíciles. Especialmente con su estrofa

 _*_ _ **I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
Promise I'm worth it to hold in your arms  
So come on and give me the chance**_

 _Te reto a que me dejes ser, tu primera y única  
prometo que soy digna de estar en tus brazos  
así que vamos, dame la oportunidad_ _*_

Me conocía esa canción de memoria y al parecer me emocioné bastante cantando según lo que oí de mis amigos, para mí terapia, mi catarsis y la cantaba porque ella lograba traducir ese nudo que se formaba en mi pecho por culpa de diferentes situaciones de mi pasado que no valen la pena comentar aquí. Era sólo yo y esa melodía en ese momento del mundo para mí. Una vez que salí de mi ensoñación, me sentí tan cohibida que sólo quería salir a esconderme en el baño porque era un silencio aterrador. Obviamente es diferente cuando cantas frente a una cámara en la comodidad de tu pieza. Puede que la gente vea mis vídeos en las redes sociales, pero nunca recibía una había enfrentado una reacción en vivo.

Lentamente volví con mis amigas y me tomé lo que me quedaba de mi Cosmopolitan al seco jajaja, no podía más de la vergüenza ni quería seguir sintiendo sus miradas sobre mí, por una vez en mi vida quería ser un avestruz.

Un par de minutos después, el camarero del lugar se acercó con otra copa de Cosmopolitan a pesar de que yo no había ordenado nada. Levanté la vista confundida y vi a un elegante hombre muy bien vestido que me sonreía. Resultó ser un caza talentos de una importante productora quien me comentó que había visto un par de mis vídeos de Youtube, que había corroborado que tenía una buena voz y me ofreció participar en el casting de la próxima estrella pop japonesa. Claramente ya conocen el resultado, porque estoy aquí conversando con ustedes.

 **Periodista:** ''y ¿fue muy difícil? ¿Tenías algo que ellas no?''

Akane: '' mmm (pensando unos segundos) fue difícil ya que en un principio no pensé que fuera realidad. A veces siento que soy una persona muy ingenua por lo que antes de aceptar participar hable con una de mis hermanas, especialmente con mi actual representante Nabiki. Ella se dedicó a averiguar todo sobre el buscador de talentos, el casting y la empresa. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que estaba todo en orden me decidí a participar. Creo que gane porque además de tener una buena voz soy muy perseverante _,_ claramente no era la más bonita, pero si la que más se esforzó. Esa es para mí la clave del éxito''

 **Periodista:** ''además de tu sensual voz jajaja ''

 _Akane: ''o/o gracias jajajaja, creo que aún no me acostumbro a que me digan cosas así …''_

 **Periodista:** ''Akane, ¿nos puedes hablar un poco de tu primer disco?''

Akane: ''bueno, aún estamos trabajando en eso, pero son esencialmente covers traducidos al japonés de grandes artistas pop de habla inglesa. Estoy muy feliz que mi primera canción haya sido Lush Life de Zara Larsson, me gusta mucho su música y su estilo.

Aunque siendo sincera me emociona mucho más nuestro nuevo hit que ya está sonando en las radios, una versión más tranquila de **Blank Space** de Taylor Swift.

 **Periodista:** ¡cierto! Pero se podría decir que es una canción bastante polémica, que me dices del

 _ *****_ I get drunk on jealousy  
But you'll come back each time you leave  
Because darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream

 _Me emborracho de celos  
pero tú volverás cada vez que te vayas,  
porque querido, soy una pesadilla vestida de fantasía. *_

Nos haces pensar en una mezcla perfecta de dulzura y maldad, ¿es eso cierto?

Akane: Jajaja, sólo diré que encuentro que la sinceridad de Taylor es su mejor cualidad y amo la letra de esta canción. Con respecto a tu pregunta, pues es un secreto que prefiero mantener. _ **Declaró Akane con un guiño coqueto.**_

 **Periodista:** Pues lo dejaremos a la imaginación de los lectores entonces. Cambiando de tema Akane querida, supimos que estás comprometida pero no veo ningún anillo en tu dedo.

Ranma cerró la revista, tenía miedo de la respuesta que daría Akane. Al parecer muchísimas cosas habían cambiado en el lapsus de ese año.

Akane **miró con odio a su hermana Nabiki que sólo pudo regalarle una sonrisa traviesa. Ella suspiró luego de un largo silencio,** sólo diré que fue un compromiso impuesto por nuestros padres antes de nuestro nacimiento y ventilar mi vida privada no es algo que me interese realmente. Así que prefiero comentar nada al respecto y que volvamos a mi música por favor.

 **Periodista:** Lo entiendo perfectamente Akane, pero al menos... ¿descartas los rumores que te relacionan con tu coreógrafo o tu asistente Ryoga Hbiki?

 _¿RYOGA? ¿QUÉ HACE ESE ASQUEROSO CERDO CON MI AKANE?_ Pensó el oji azul con deseos de estrujar la revista.

Akane: jajajaja mi coreógrafo, Asuza Shiratori es gay por lo que es un poco difícil; y Ryoga es mi mejor amigo y confidente, nunca pasará nada con él y si algún día pasó o pasará algo créeme que no lo contaría aquí jajaja.

 **Periodista:** ¿y quién es ese pequeño cerdo negro que te acompaña a todos lados?

 _Akane:_ Es mi mascota, se llama P-chan y se hizo famosa por hacer conmigo en mis vídeos además de ser la inspiración para el tour que estamos preparando luego del lanzamiento del disco.

 **Periodista:** por último, ¿que te pareció haber participado en la revista playboy?''

 _Akane: ''al comienzo estaba aterrada; no quería aparecer sin ropa. De hecho, quería matar a Nabiki cuando me consiguió la entrevista; pero resultó todo bien y fue una muy grata experiencia, si me vuelven a invitar feliz volvería a posar para uds_

 _También quería avisar que pronto, ósea, durante el lapsus de este mes, estaré lanzando mi nuevo disco en Spotify, apple y amazon store además de participar organizar varias firmas de autógrafos en diferentes ciudades de Japón. Toda la información estará disponible en mis redes sociales, así que pueden seguir en instragram, snapchat y twitter si desean._

 _¿Instragram?¿ Snapchat? ¿Qué es eso?_ Se preguntó Ranma mientras miraba al cielo. Tendría que averiguarlo para saber en que pasos andaba Akane, espera volver a verla pronto. ¡La extrañaba tanto!

''Akane...'' lanzó un suspiro cual colegiala enamorada, mientras abrazaba su revista; su prometida estaba más hermosa que nunca y haría cualquier cosa para volver a tenerla solo para él, era una promesa.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ..**_

Los milagros existen, hay que agradecerle al espíritu de la primavera y a mis musas. Retomé la versión original y la mejoré, ya que _antes, Akane estaba mucho más deprimida con la ausencia de Ranma. Sé que es un tema difícil para ella como lo mostró Rumiko-sensei pero al mismo tiempo siento que en la versión 2012 no le hice justicia a su personalidad fuerte, independiente y de guerrera. La idea original de este fic era recalcar esas cualidades y espero lograrlo esta vez jajaja, soy una mejor versión de mí misma en estos 5 años y espero que eso se traspase a los protagonistas_

 _Lamento muchísimo la espera, pero descubrir este cover de Imagine Dragons de la canción de Taylor Swift fue la fuente de inspiración ideal. No dejen de escuchar la canción! Es realmente genial jajajaja_

 _Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios_ _me hicieron infinitamente feliz y espero que esta versión les guste muchísimo más._

 _Están todos invitados a entrar a nuestro humilde grupo, Ranma ½ Fans para Siempre, esto va dedicado para ustedes!_

 _Besos y abrazos_

 **BUBU30**


End file.
